dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Consu (3.5e Race)
=Consu= Summary::Consu are strong, durable, intuitive and intelligent. However, they are rather sluggish and lack a refined social grace. Personality Consu are very serious about there goals, striving to be perfectionists at their professions and often to the point of being compulsive about details that appear slight to other races. Consu are fastidious, constantly keeping themselves neat, clean and trim. Physical Description Consu lumber about, swinging their long arms at their sides as they walk. Their long necks bob and sway as their head holds steady high above their sloping shoulders. Consu are rather large, being from twelve to fifteen feet tall and weighing over a thousand pounds. Their skin tone ranges from dull clay to a rich earthy brown. Their eyes are typically a bright emerald green, but may be hazel or brown as well. Their hair ranges as much as humans, with mid-range browns, such as auburn, being the most prevalent. Consu have bright, intelligent faces that stay youthful in appearance well into their elder years. Their faces are rather flat, with wide nostrils, long eyebrows, flat teeth, and small round ears. They often hold scars from fighting; dark lines on their skin that show their true nature. Relations The Consu only tolerate other races as consu see themselves as shepherds of society. They attempt to guide other races towards total self-realization, in the form of a utopian lawful civilization. However, the consu know that this final goal is not something that is achieved easily, and a great many sacrifices must be made. They tend to go to war over differences in interpreting the law, as many factions split over the years in order to attain what they believe will eventually lead to peace and prosperity for all, or at least those who are left. Other races look upon the consu with suspicious eyes, for the consu can be brutal and unforgiving to a point of uncaring malice. However, most consu have an air of mystery about them, tending to be withdrawn about themselves among other races, making trusting alliances and friendships difficult. Alignment The consu are a rigid race in the way of moral codes, being greatly bent toward lawful. Those consu who forsake their society and teachings, being exiled from their lands and their people, may be of any alignment, but such individuals are rare. Lands Consu typically build there cities in remote locations, often in mountainous valleys or other strategically isolated areas. Since their strongholds are built into the mountains, their cities and farmlands extend into the foothills where crops of wheat can be grown, sheep can be raised and timber can be harvested and milled. Their lands are often fortified with great walls, typically as terraces. Religion The consu worship those beings and deities whom they believe brought life and law into the universe. They refer to these Gods and primordial beings as "predecessors". Language Consu speak their own language, Consu, as well as Common. Since consu are intelligent, and often take to traveling, they also pick up various languages from around their neighboring lands. Those consu that attempt diplomacy with other races, typically learn all the languages they need, but always seem to have heavy accents, refusing to adopt the mannerisms of the language they speak, other than Consu. Their own language is a fluid, but harsh tongue. Their words are short and choppy, but with an easy grammatical context, they are capable of expressing a great many complex concepts. Their deep voices bellow out their meanings, hoping that their words carry more weight with more volume. Names Male Names: Aark, Aztref, Be'egnaran, Borouh, Czontikh, Grekandu, Maaldern, Phak'krin, Sebbrakh Female Names: Armirao, Beingraa, Camriin, Feldema, Heppgah, Lemmfah, Re'l, Wekharra, Yeldenak Racial Traits * , , , , , : Consu are gifted physically and mentally, but are not especially dexterous or personable. * Type::Humanoid (Subtype::Consu) * Size::Large: –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple, bull rush and overrun checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. * Consu base land speed is 30 feet (6 squares): Consu are slower than most races their size. * Luminous Blood (Ex): Consu blood glows faintly, illuminating them in a faint reddish glow as brightly as a candle when they become flush, aggravated or otherwise emotionally stressed. Their blood continues to glow up to a minute after it leaves their body. A consu can make a Concentration skill check (DC 10) to cause themselves to flush, shedding a faint illumination about them. * Intent Focus: Consu gain a +4 racial bonus on Concentration skill checks as well as a +2 racial bonus on Will saves. Their serious demeanor gives them natural clarity of their minds. * +3 Natural Armor: Consu have tough hides that grant them protection against the evils of the world. * Automatic Languages: Consu and Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Monk * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Base Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race